iDon't Know Seddie
by LyshaLuvsSeddie
Summary: Why don't Sam and Freddie know about Seddie, even when they're dating? Really bad summary, but the story's way better! My First fic! One-Shot. Using this for SamanthaNicoleT's 'Best Seddie One-Shot' contest thingy!


**A/N: My first story ever! really short, really pointless but you'll read it anyway :)**

**Sam's PoV:  
><strong>

"5… 4… 3… 2…" Freddie pointed at Carly and me.

"Hey I'm Carly!"

"Hey I'm Sam. And this is–"

"iCarly!" We said together

"The comedy show–"

"For freaks and geeks!"

"You know which one you are," Carly said, pointing at the camera "But first–"

"Before we get to our pointless comedy!" I say, waving my arms all crazy.

"We got some news for ya! Freddie come out here!" she said. Freddie pressed the button to switch the camera and came over to us. I sighed, ready to get this over with.

"Hey, hey." He said waving at the camera. I rolled my eyes; he was just as happy about this as I was.

"So… Sam? Freddie? Don't you guys have some news to tell the iCarly viewers?" Carly asked, since neither of us said anything.

"I… We're… I'm–uh, dying? Yeah! I'm dying!" I lied, pressing the 'Aww!' button on my remote.

"Saaam!" Carly groaned, while Freddie chuckled next to me. "That's not your news–or true!" she added looking at the camera.

"Well, if you want them to know, you tell them!" I said, using my last attempt to get out of telling people myself.

"FINE!" _yay it worked _I thought. "Ok, get ready for this epic news! Sam and Freddie are…" she paused for dramatic effect, even though everyone could probley guess what the news was. "DATING!" She cheered for us, like the girly-girl she is. Then she grabbed the remote out of my hands and pressed a button,

"BOO!" We hear. Freddie and I snickered, and Carly just looked confused. I took my remote back and said,

"Gimme that! That's why I have the remote: you never remember which buttons are which!" still laughing.

"Still they're dating! Isn't that adorable?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get back behind the camera Fredhead, we got a show to do!" I said pushing Freddie behind towards his tech cart thingy. "Next on iCarly –"

* * *

><p>"I can believe she did that though!" I told Freddie, as we were walking down the stairs to the kitchen.<p>

"Well, we have been putting it off. Carly tried to get us to tell people last week–"

"And the week before that–" I pointed out.

"And the week before that." He finished. We burst out laughing. Yep, me and Freddie have been dating for about three weeks now. We couldn't even tell you what happened, we were best frenemies one day and dating the next.

"Hey, you wanna read the comments from tonight's show?" he asks.

"Sure, but Mama's gotta get some meat!" I say while patting my stomach. He chucked.

"Of course you do," he said.

"I do! I wasn't kidding!" I stopped in my tracks, trying to prove that I was really serious.

"I know," he insisted "Tell ya what, I'll cook you some bacon. How does that sound?"

"That sound chizzin' awesome! Who's the best?" I ask

"I know you're just saying that cuz I'm making you food." He accuses

"Just accept it. Now, who's the best?" I ask again

"Me,"

"You," I leaned up and kissed him for a few seconds, then pulled away.

"Why don't you get crackin' on that bacon?" I say patting his chest and running down the stairs.

* * *

><p>I was eating my bacon – Freddie was cooking as fast as I was eating – when I saw it. I was reading the comments out loud for Carly, Freddie and Spencer. Carly and Spencer were sitting on the couch, Freddie was standing in the kitchen and I was sitting on a stool in front of the computer.<p>

"GleekFest says: _Rockin' show! I hope Gibby's ok though_…" I chuckled remembering what we did to Gibby on iCarly tonight. Carly on the other hand, looked worried.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that to Gibby…" she said standing up and walking towards me.

"Relax Carls, the nice paramedics said he'll be ok soon." I said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, but we're visiting him tomorrow!"

"Whatever you want"

"Read the next one." Spencer calls out, while trying to get his fingers out of his Chinese finger trap thingies.

"M'kay," I say "8PurpleStripes says: _Yeah! Congrats Sam & Freddie! Seddie ALL DA WAY! _HM, Benson?" he turned around, facing me. "What's 'Seddie'?" I ask him.

"I dunno." He says, bringing me more bacon.

"Seddie is the romantic pairing of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson," Spencer say, like he's reading out of a dictionary "SSam, frEDDIE… seddie." He says emphasizing the 'S' in Sam and the 'Eddie' in Freddie.

"How'd you know that?" Carly wonders

"Just Zaplook 'iCarly pairings' and you can see all of them." I did that and clicked on the first link, 'iCarly shippings'. I read was it said out loud,

"Seddie… Creddie… Sibby… Cibby… Spam… Cam… Sparly… Fencer… etc. Click for more pairings. That's really weird they, like, mash our name with another person, and you got a ship?" I ask

"That's what it looks like," Carly says

"Hey, look there." Freddie, who moved next to me, said, pointing at the top right corner of the screen.

"'this site was made by user: Bottle_BotLuv'." I read out loud. We all turned towards the Bottle Bot sculpture and back at Spencer.

"Hey look," Spencer said pointing at his fingers "I got free!" he looks at the looks that we're giving him and look at the computer monitor. "Oh that… pshh, heh heh." He starts getting up and walking towards the back hallway. "Welp, I… GOTTA PEE!" he screams and starts running into his room.

"He knows that there's not a bathroom in his bedroom, right?" Freddie asks, with an amused expression.

"Yeah, I think so…" Carly said, and I agreed.

**A/N How was it? Did ya like it? TELL ME, TELL ME, So I can get better!**


End file.
